


Bird

by RabbitPooh



Category: Lady Bird - Fandom, The Good Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Доктор, дежурство, сложная операция, девушка.





	Bird

***

Доктор Мёрфи был на дежурстве, когда привезли ту девушку. Он провозился четыре часа прежде чем стало ясно, что встать на ноги ей уже не удастся.  
Он постарался на славу, аккуратно сшив края ран и даже гордился собой, не обращая внимания на ампутированные обрубки, отложенные в специальный контейнер со льдом. Некоторые не могут проститься со своими конечностями и хоронят их как часть себя.  
Он сделал всё что мог, но кости и ткани были слишком повреждены. Мёрфи был уверен, что выбрал единственное верное решение и был доволен, что пациентка выживет.

Когда она пришла в себя, то увидела стоящего напротив молодого человека и сосредоточенно изучающего что-то в своём планшете. Заметив или почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, он, слегка прищурившись, посмотрел на Кристиан.  
— Привет, — сказал он без намёка на улыбку. Красивые глаза врача не выражали ничего и, казалось, избегали прямого взгляда. — Ты жива.  
— Кажется, да, — усмехнулась девушка, испытывая невероятное бессилие и апатию.  
— Это интоксикация, — понимающе кивнул доктор. — Долгий наркоз.  
Что-то всё-таки странное сквозило в манере общения этого приятного на вид молодого человека.  
— Я уже не так давно была в больнице, — криво усмехнувшись, продолжала разговор Кристиан. — Перепила.  
— Я тоже однажды перепил. Стошнило, — подобие ответной улыбки промелькнуло на его миловидном лице. Весь его вид напоминал ей мальчишку, а поведение совершенно детским. — Но я почистил зубы, и Лиа показала мне триста способов поцелуя.  
— Ух ты! — тихонько поморщившись от боли, хмыкнула Кристи. — Так, всё таки что со мной случилось? Я не пила с тех пор.  
— Я ампутировал тебе обе ноги. — он хотел бы продолжать, но глаза девушки уже излучали ужас от его слов и доктор Шон осёкся на последнем слове. — Тебя слишком поздно доставили к нам. Наезд на пешеходов. Пьяный водитель. У тебя был шок.  
— Чёрт! Ты умеешь говорить с людьми! — сквозь прорывающиеся рыдания произнесла девушка, закрывая слабыми ладонями бледное лицо.  
Шон отвёл взгляд на окно, там карнизу гордо расхаживала маленькая птичка.  
— Я аутист, глухо произнёс он, - не зная, чем ещё он её мог бы успокоить.  
— Ясно, что ничего не ясно, - шмыгнула носом Кристи, пытаясь не показать своей слабости. - И что, это даёт тебе право гордиться тем, что я теперь… неполноценная?  
Крис разревелась ещё больше.  
Молодой доктор сцепил руки в ожидании окончания его экзекуции. Он не понимал и не любил слёзы. Хотя, порой и у него глаза бывали на мокром месте. Он ожидал благодарности за спасённую жизнь, а получил лавину упрёков.  
— Должен заметить, что сейчас делают отличные протезы, — вставил он между её всхлипами.  
— Ты дурак?! — бросила она ему в лицо.  
— Нет, я Шон Мёрфи. Моё IQ выше…  
— Да мне пофиг твоё это самое... У меня и так парня толком не было. И девственность я потеряла так, на между прочим. Теперь кто меня полюбит? Может ты? А?

Шон не знал, что ответить и блуждал глазами по, укрывающей её некогда стройную фигурку, простыне. Кристи не могла успокоиться, а он должен был вколоть ей снотворное.

— Твоё имя Кристиан? — спросил он, присаживаясь на стул возле её больничной койки.

— Леди Бёрд, — огрызнулась она, немного отвлекаясь от своего горя. — Извини за дурака.  
— Меня так и звали мальчишки со двора, — снова изобразил улыбку доктор и лёгким движением изумительно-прекрасных пальцев, будто созданных для бога хирургии, вставил в катетер на запястье девушки иглу. — И ещё били ногами в живот каждый день. Отец... Можешь не извиняться. И я тоже не совсем полноценный, как ты выражаешься. У меня есть ноги и мне было бы очень жаль остаться без них, но у меня уже нет чего-то того, что есть у всех. Только не чувствую своей потери так остро как ты сейчас, потому что всегда был таким. Если хочешь, я женюсь на тебе. Но вряд ли ты будешь довольна мной.  
Кристи не выдержала его серьёзных, резонных размышлений вслух по поводу их будущей совместной жизни и улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, Док. Смотри, ты только что сделал мне предложение. Теперь не отвертишься, — пошутила девушка.  
— Ты очень красивая. У тебя будет муж получше меня, — доктор осторожно ввёл лекарство и наблюдал за её реакцией.  
— Мне теперь другого не надо, — пытаясь бороться с мгновенной сонливостью и едва приоткрывая потяжелевшие веки, произнесла Леди Бёрд и провалилась в сладкий сон, где вместе с подругой резво носилась по ромашковому лугу в своём захолустье, каким она считала его тогда, и о котором скучала теперь безмерно.


End file.
